Stuck Together
by hellfire95X
Summary: They seriously didn’t want to end up like this. One stubborn miko and one cold hearted hybrid. It was all Koenma’s fault!
1. At Spirit World

**Stuck Together**

**Chapter 1: Demons, Spells and Pesky Hybrids**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

**Note:**** New day, new story! I'm starting a new one because it wouldn't get out of my head and my muse kept hitting me with a stick because I wouldn't write it down. Fear not I'm not abandoning my other story, I'll just alternate in between.**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

"**YOKO"**

**They seriously didn't want to end up like this. One stubborn miko and one cold hearted hybrid. It was all Koenma's fault! If he hadn't made Kagome work for him after her quest was complete this never would have happened. But no the damn toddler had to get what he wanted and at that second. Who knew it would cause so much trouble. This is the tale of the miko Kagome, the crossbreed Hiei and being stuck together. Literally. **

**It all happened on a normal Tuesday. Okay so it wasn't normal per say. In Ningenkai humans were working their asses off. In the Makia demons were killing their asses off. In the Reikei- well the ogres were running their asses off. Why? Because the ever stubborn ever temper mental Kagome Higurashi was there. Now Kagome is a kind gentle girl when need be. But if it's one thing she hates to be told what to do. So here is our scene. The spirit detectives as you them, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei, stood by Koenmas desk. Well two were rolling around on the floor laughing. One was hiding his laughter and the other was leaning against the wall, amusement showing only in his eyes (if you guess who they are you get a bowl of ice-cream! *drip, drip* Okay a melted bowl of ice-cream). A man with auburn hair, teal eyes, five tails and fox ears sat on a chair opposite the desk, sniggering. Koenma the 'prince' was cowering at the tone and anger the woman in front of him was bestowing. **

"**I don't need to listen to you! The hell I have to follow your rules, I did nothing wrong! If time traveling was such a big mistake then you should have told me the first time I went down not after it's finished!" the woman shouted, red in the face from anger.**

"**Kagome-sama I apologize. These are the rules and you like everyone else will have to abide by them. No one planned for you to break the jewel, and by the time you did come back it was to late to fix it so we had to let YOU carry on and deal with it" Koenma told her.**

**Shippo got up and hugged his surrogate mother when her head fell in silence at his words. He shot a glare at the small ruler. "It wasn't her fault it broke. She was trying her best. It's not like she had any proper training with a bow you know." Shippo snorted at the stupidity of all this, his mother didn't need this crap.**

"**That may be true Shippo but it was my fault" said Kagome gently pushing Shippo from her. "How about you go tell Sesshomaru what's going on while I talk to them ok?" Shippo nodded after a moment, and left through the doors after sending one more glare at Koenma.**

**Koenma sighed and wiped his brow. As fun loving as Shippo was he sure could be intimidating when need be. "Alright Kagome let's get down to business. As much as I don't want this I'm forced to. You will be serving on my spirit detective team for the time being. Botan has complained she finds it sexist that there are no females on the team and you and she should get along just fine" Koenma explained. **

"**Wait we can't have a girl on the team she could get hurt!" exclaimed Kuwabara. Yusuke cuffed him upside the head as Kagome glared at him, before nodding to Koenma. "Welcome to the team Kagome-san" Kurama bowed politely. "Ah no Kagome –san just Kagome please" said Kagome blushing a bit from the attention she was receiving. "I'm Yusuke" said well Yusuke jumping up and greeting the girl. "And the red heads Kurama, the idiot on the floor is Kuwabara and Mr. Silent is Hiei" he explained pointing to each of them. **

"**Alright Kagome here's your communicator well call you if we need you" said Koenma throwing her the round compact disk. She nodded and Koenma called for Botan to take her home. 'Do you think this is I good idea fox to let a miko on the team? We don't even know if she likes youkai and that could be a very slim chance' Hiei said through his and Kurama's telepath line. 'Honestly Hiei I don't know but she does have a fox kit and knows Sesshomaru if that helps with anything' "NOT TO MENTION SHE LOOKS EXTREMELY FUCKABLE" Kurama rolled his eyes at the immature fox inside his head. "I'M NOT IMMATURE!" said Yoko. 'You keep telling yourself that fox' replied Hiei before Kurama could answer.**

**Okay chapter 1. Don't worry more to come I'd just really like some input if I should continue this or not maybe another chapter where the real drama begins then well see. But please review and tell me what you think! Ja-ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck Together

Chapter 2: Problems

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Note: A little fluff? Citrus? I think? Could some one tell me!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Hiei'

"_Yoko_"

"It's not so bad Sesshomaru. I'll be working with them and won't get into any trouble" Kagome sighed again as the dog demon in front of her gave her an unreadable stare. "Besides this is my punishment and I want to fulfill this and get off the hook" she said staring at him her eyes hard and determined. Sesshomaru sighed as he looked at the young woman in front of him. There's no turning back now, she had made her decision. "Fine but if they do anything then they'll suffer th-""Oh thank you Shessho! Don't worry I'll be real careful" she said practically skipping out. Sesshomaru once again sighed as he looked back down at the work in front of him. "Ha-ha she's got you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" asked a very amused kitsune. "I wouldn't be one to talk kit" Sesshomaru replied back not looking at him. Shippo just stuck his tongue out and left.

A week had passed without incident. The spirit detectives and Kagome had yet to be called on a mission, but she was hanging around with them more often. It was a bright clear, sunny Saturday, and the SD were hanging around at Genkai's shrine. "This I could get used to" said Yusuke lazily lounging on a chair outside. "Hey grandma got any beer?!" he shouted. A can whizzed by and clonked him on the head. "OW what the fuck was that for?!" "For being a dimwit!" she shouted back. "Old bitch" he muttered. Another beer can flew at him and hit him again striking him unconscious. Kuwabara who was sitting beside him picked it up and started to chug it.

Kurama shook his head and chuckled in amusement from his place under one of the many trees. He looked up when he heard Hiei snort and mutter baka under his breath. "Seems they never learn" Kurama said not expecting a response out of Hiei. He did hear another snort though.

Kagome sat inside the temple preparing some lunch with Yukina. She couldn't believe how well the two of them got along. "You guys lunch!" Kagome shouted out the door as Yukina set the table. Everyone , including Yusuke who had woken up to the smell of food, marched inside and took a seat at the table, except Hiei who sat and one of the windows ledges. "Not hungry Hiei-kun?" asked Kagome. "As if I'd eat your human food" Kurama sensing a fight was about to break out turned his attention to Kagome. "This is excellent Kagome-san and Yukina-san! You guys are really good cooks" he praised them. Kagome blushed a little as Yukina giggled. "It's no problem Kurama-kun" Kagome replied her eyes twinkling. Hiei felt something pang in his chest, it was anger at the kitsune and jealousy? No that couldn't be it. Shaking his head a little to ride the thoughts of the miko, he looked outside.

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!* "Stupid communicator" said Yusuke fishing around in his pockets looking for it. After a triumphant cry he pulled the small round object from his back pocket. "What ch'a want ya toddler?" Yusuke asked when he opened it up. "Sorry to disappoint you Yusuke, but I'm not Koenma" came Botan's voice. "Anyways I've got a mission from Koenma. They're seems to be a C class demon in the northern part of Tokyo. Koenma says to be careful though, he doesn't have all the information, but it seems that he has some sort of strange weapon. He's not sure what it is or what it does so be careful" Botan explained. Yusuke nodded then shut the communicator. "Well Kagome lets see if all the stuff you showed us while training pays off" said Yusuke leading the way.

It didn't take them long to track down the demon. He was in a clearing in the forest trees thrown or pushed out of the way. He was a pig demon, his skin was pink, and his nose upturned. (Anyone see the YYH episode at the dark tournament and in the forest their was that French pig with a mustache and a coat on. I almost cried he was so funny) Two little ears sat atop his head, and a curly tail came out just before his butt. The only thing covering him was a green pelt, leaves stranded together with string. Strapped to the pelt was a short sword, normal looking enough with a silver blade and brown handle. "Ah man put some cloths on" said Kagome looking at him in disgust. Yes she was used to demons but come on didn't they have any modesty!? The pig demon looked at her then licked his lips looking her up and down. "Hey bitch why don't you leave the pretty boys and _come_ spend some time with me?" he said leering at her. It didn't help she was wearing a red square cut tank top that showed a bit of cleavage and a white pleated skirt (miko style reversed!). "Like hell" she snorted. "Fine than take this!" he shouted as he whipped out his sword. The sword pulsated then sent a orange blast at them. They scattered and knew the battle was on.

Kagome put a hand in front of her and let out her miko powers. Taking her other hand she pulled it back, as if she was strumming a bow. Letting her back hand go, her energy, pink and in the form of a bow, headed straight for the pig. He sensed it though and moved out of the way. Not before part of his ear burned off. "OW bitch you'll pay for that" not noticing the blast he sent towards her, as their was too much commotion. Hiei did however and jumped to push them both out of harms way, all the while cursing at the stupid onna. He was a second to late though, and the blast hit them both sending them flying in a flash of bright light.

"Hiei! Kagome!" Yusuke shouted as he ran towards them. He couldn't get a straight shot in without hitting some one. The pig was fat but damn was he fast. Kurama held his whip out as Kuwabara had his sword he too running to check on them both. Kurama then noticed his pelt. 'Leaves eh?' Summoning some of his powers he led it towards the leaves that sprung up and started cutting the pig with razor sharp edges. Once he was sure the demon was dead he picked up the sword and ran after his friends.

Kagome and Hiei had hit through six trees before hitting one more than dropping to the ground. Hiei had turned them when they went flying to take all the blows, he knew her human body would have been killed if she took them. Kagome groaned as they landed on the forest floor. She was lying right on top of him straddling his waist. But he wasn't going to say anything about that. She sat up wiggling a bit, to get the kinks out of her back. 'That hurt like hell' she thought. She didn't seem to realize what she was doing to a certain fire demon underneath her. 'Wiggling like that should he a sin' Hiei thought as her center was pushed right against his raising hard on. He grabbed her by the waist, stopping her movement. He was trying to control himself but damn it- she needed to stop moving. Kagome stop, her curiousness shining in her eyes, before they widened. Oh ya she felt it now, the hard poke at her center. She looked down at him. 'How the hell is it that big for such a small guy' she thought. She could fell it through her panties and let me tell you she wasn't sure how anyone could fit it in there, not that she knew. Hiei smirked; he had read her thoughts and felt his ego swell. Big things come in little packages; maybe ningens weren't so bad after all.

This is the scene Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama walked in on. One blushing miko, one smirking hybrid, the smell of arousal (only for demons though) put that together with a compromising position and you get- "Hiei how dare you try and take advantage of her, you bastard!" shouted the ever so optimistic Kuwabara. "Hey you guys you okay?" shouted Yusuke to them. Kagome slid off Hiei before getting a helping hand up by Kurama. "Thanks" she said. Hiei picked himself up and leaned against the tree they had falling down. Thank god he was wearing his cloak or his raging hard on would've been evident.

'Problems Hiei?' Kurama asked through their mind link. Hiei just glared at him and refused to answer. '_Oh testy little one isn't he_' said Yoko watching the scene in front of him. "Did you guys kill the demon?" Kagome asked. "Yup Kurama finished him off" Yusuke said. "So what hit you?" asked Kuwabara. "I don't know it didn't hurt until we crashed into a tree, more like a force pushing us" she explained. "Hm we'll let's go now. I'll take a closer look at the sword later" said Kurama examining it.

Kagome stepped forward, intent on following Yusuke when she stopped suddenly. "Hey you okay Kagome?" asked Yusuke looking back at her. "I can't more" she said/ "What?" asked Kuwabara. "Hiei do you know what's going on?" asked Kurama. Hiei attempted to take a step away when it seemed an invisible forced snapped the two together at the waist. "What's going on?!" Kagome cried out. She attempted to move again but after five feet she was snapped back to Hiei like a rubber band.

It was unanimous, until something could be done they were stuck together. Literally.


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck Together

Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait and if these chapters seem short. My room is now complete and I got a little spare time to type. Thanks for waiting this long and here's the next chapter. Hope you had a merry Christmas and a festive new year!

"What how could this happen!" shouted Koenma. The small ruler stood atop his desk, face red, and hat askew.

"HN don't ask us, why don't you be useful and tell us what the hell happened to us, I refuse to be stuck to some onna" snorted Hiei.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. 'Some onna ey. Why that little…!'

"The product of the two of them being shot together is noticeable" Said Shippo. "Obviously the sword could emit a binding spell, not entirely noticeable, but strong enough to encase their powers together."

"What do you mean encase their powers together?" asked Yusuke.

It was Kurama that answered next. "He means that some binding's spells will not only bind the bodies of two people but also their energies. If Kagome were to use her purification powers she would be taking energy from not only her but Hiei as well and vise-versa. This has advantages obviously, that either attack they use will be twice as strong, because in nature they have very large amount of energy. The disadvantage is that they will tire their energy quicker because their using each other."

"Also by the fact that they can't move unless they move together, it could make enemies have the advantage, because unless Hiei carries Kagome he won't be able to move quick enough, because he runs faster, but even then he would be slowed down by the extra weight. Not that your fat or anything mom" Shippo said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, the stormy blue softening as she smiled. "Keep going Shippo" she urged him on. She was nervous of the outcome. Sharing her purification with a demon! Was he going to survive?

"Anyways this type of bond is also similar to a mating bond. When a male demon wants a mate they must mark him or her, by releasing their energy together and placing a mark on them. There is no 'divorce' in a mating, but a male can have more then one mate" explained Shippo.

"Wait a minute" Botan huffed her eyes narrowed. "A male can have more than one wife but the wife can't go and sleep with somebody else as another mate. How unfair to woman!"

"It's true Botan, a male can have 6 mates if he wants and get them all pregnant. But because males are very protective, they rather not have to share their woman and have the other get them pregnant. But a female can have another lover, if they are unsafe and a child is conceived the opponent male will be killed by the mate and the child will be killed in the womb" said Kagome sadly, thinking of all the things Sesshomaru had told her.

Shippo nodded his head, further explaining how they killed the baby. An adult demon is more likely to survive a weapon or claw being plunged into their stomach then an unborn child" he said wincing. The mating process was no joke and demons and animals would do anything.

"Very touching and all but could we get back to the problem at hand?" asked Koenma. "I'd rather not have Sesshomaru barge in h- Ahh! Sesshomaru- Sama w-what a p-pleasant surprise" Koenma stuttered out.

"I gave him a call on the way" said Shippo, his eyes showing amusement at the small rulers stutters and rambles.

"This Sesshomaru has been informed that you have taken a mate" he said his eyes narrowed and his voice monotone.

Kagome 'eeped' glaring at Shippo who averted his eyes, his body shaking with silent laughter.

"You've been miss-informed Sesshomaru by a nosy no good stinking Kitsune" Kagome replied the last part muttered but loud enough for all to hear.

"Humph" said Shippo irritably swishing his tail.

"Sesshomaru-Sama if I could explain" came Koenmas voice. He received a nod and continued. "You see there has been a slight problem not to bad thou"- "Miko, are you hurt?" Sesshomaru sharp voice cut in.

Kagome shook her head, "See we-meaning me and Hiei- are kinda stuck togetherish" she said nervously.

Sesshomaru looked at the two, an eyebrow raised. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do.

Okay okay I'm sorry! Happy now. Stupid holidays ended so quick and stupid teachers-mutters angrily. I know it's kind of short(okay a lot short but I'll make it up to you all)

-_- Feedback loved! ^_^ And the mating thing 0.0 I know it's mean to the baby and the woman (I'm one two) but I needed it to fit my story you'll see why. If I remember it.

The Challenge

Because I love one-shots so much if anyone has any ideas of one-shots from either any pairing on my user page that they'd like me to do just send me a message or in a review(from ). The one-shot will be dedicated to that person. I'd like to do a few of them to get my butt in gear. I'll do any yaoi or les or just straight, or multiple people. You can pick if you want it to be a certain rating or a lemon or just fluff but I'd like to have a few lemons(^_^) All pairings and details can be seen on my page at .net/~hellfire95x


End file.
